Update
|Appudēto}} is the three hundred and seventeenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 41st issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Nekoma's first-year setter uses a ceiling serve to throw Karasuno off. However, Karasuno maintains their cool and fights back. The two teams give it their all to win the second set, but Karasuno ultimately prevails when the ball directly bounces back to Nekoma's court after Hinata's receive. Plot With the score tied at 24-24, Nekoma's first-year setter, Tamahiko, takes everybody by surprise by performing a ceiling serve. Tanaka manages to save it but botches the receive. Kageyama notices Asahi's overwhelming presence and entrusts him to score. Asahi spikes through a two-man block toward Teshiro, who almost loses the point if not for Fukunaga following up. Kuroo then sends the ball back to a diffcult spot reminscent of how Karasuno lost the first set. This time, Karasuno is well-prepared as Tanaka cleanly receives the ball. Hinata immediately goes on the offense, putting Nekoma on high-alert. Kageyama takes advantage of the momentary distraction and tosses to Asahi, who spikes through two blockers to put Karasuno at set point. Afterwards, Tamahiko is switched out with Yaku. Nekomata inquires about Tamahiko's first official match experience, and Tamahiko replies that he couldn't keep up with the rest. In the following play, Hinata sends a serve over that manages to constrain Yamamoto. Kenma decides to use Inuoka. However, Karasuno has their own wall as Tsukishima thwarts Inuoka's spike with a one-touch. Taking advantage of the chance ball, Karasuno goes for an all-in sychronized attack. Kageyama tosses to Asahi, but Kuroo also lands a one-touch to earn a chance ball for his team. Nekoma returns the favor with their own synchronized attack. Kenma tosses to their ace, Yamamoto. Facing two Karasuno blockers, Yamamoto resorts to spiking a straight. Hinata reads Yamamoto's intention and is already in position to receive. He makes contact with the ball but couldn't kill the force of the spike as the ball flies directly back to Nekoma's side. Nekoma is unprepared and fails to save the ball before it drops on the court. In an unexpected fashion, Karasuno scores the final point for their first set victory over Nekoma. Appearances *Tamahiko Teshiro *Tetsurō Kuroo *Sō Inuoka *Taketora Yamamoto *Kenma Kozume *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōshi Sugawara *Keishin Ukai *Hitoka Yachi *Aoi Himekawa (Flashback only) *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Daichi Sawamura *Shōyō Hinata *Lev Haiba *Yūki Shibayama *Tobio Kageyama *Yū Nishinoya *Asahi Azumane *Shōhei Fukunaga *Chikara Ennoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Ikkei Ukai *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Akiteru Tsukishima *Ittetsu Takeda *Morisuke Yaku *Yasufumi Nekomata *Saeko Tanaka *Akane Yamamoto *Alisa Haiba *Kei Tsukishima Chapter notes Character revelations *Kenma is seen dismayed in Chapter 240 after witnessing Tsubakihara's ceiling serve due to having another team using it first and taking away the surprise factor. *This is the first time Karasuno has taken a set win from Nekoma. Trivia *The chapter's title is "更新 (Kōshin)" but is meant to be read as "update (アップデート)." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 36 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma